Mew's Gift
by TurtlesandMonkeys
Summary: After making a wish on a shooting star, I got exactly what I wished for. I came across a Mew in the forest, and after that day, my life would change forever.
1. Mew's Gift

"Hello! Earth to Kelli! Kelli!"

"Huh? What?" I shook my head, looking at Miranda.

"You were off in Dillon land again. Come on, he's such a jerk." Miranda frowned at me.

"I'm sorry, but he's just so cute." I sigh as I watch him practice Baseball. "He has a cute face, his voice is so hot, and he has a nice butt-"

"Kelli!" Miranda shouted. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"I know." I say defeated. "I need to be studying for that test, anyway."

"That's the good ol' Kelli I know." Miranda chuckled.

That's me and Miranda. We live in Crestfallen city, which is close to Cerulean city. Crestfallen is a small city, but it's full of life. This city is famous all on it's own, for it's legends and myths. But one of the major legends in this city is the story of a Mew. I really can't remember it at the moment, bu that one and another one are the main ones.

"Hey, Kelli, did you hear that a Mew was spotted here yesterday?" Miranda asked during lunch. "My Aunt saw it."

"Really?" I almost choke on my Coke. "A Mew?"

Miranda nodded. "Yeah. Several other people saw it, too. Said it was a beautiful sight."

"Was it a Mew that can turn into other Pokemon?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I think so." Miranda pondered. "You gonna eat your banana?"

"Nope." I hand the banana over to her as she grabbed it with glee.

"Hey, look over there." Miranda pointed behind me while she peeled her banana.

I turned around to see Dillon and his current girlfriend talking near the corner of the cafeteria. She looked unhappy, and then she stomped on his foot and ran outside. Dillon just stood there, shrugged, and then walked off.

"He's such a jerk. You can do so much better than him," Miranda spoke while eating her banana.

"Maybe he's just looking for the right girl." I say. "Look at all his past girlfriends. They were all just using him, or didn't even love him."

"Whatever." Miranda shrugged as the bell then rang.

* * *

"I'm going over to Miranda's!" I shout as I grab my coat off the chair.

"Hold it!" My mom said then, walking up to me. "Don't be out late, OK? Your brother's birthday is tomorrow, and I don't want you sleeping in."

"That's right!" Damen, my little brother added, walking up and crossed his arms. "Tomorrow is very important to me. Daddy's going to take me get my first Pokemon."

"I promise." I mumble, rolling my eyes.

"Why didn't you get your first Pokemon?" Damen asked.

"I didn't want one."

"Why not?"

"Because..." I didn't know why, either. Miranda has a Pokemon. "I don't know.

"You wanna come with me tomorrow and get yours?" Damen asked.

"Ok, hold up. What happened to my devil of a brother?" I put my hands on my hips and frown. "When did you start being nice?"

"Because I want you to have a Pokemon, too." He frowned back at me.

I then bent down and put a hand on his head and messed up his hair. "Thanks, Damen. I'll take you up on that offer."

I then stood up and told him bye. I then closed the door behind me and started to walk towards Miranda's house. It was a little chilly outside, so I'm glad I brought my jacket. The only lights wee the streetlights above the street. As I walked down the street, I found a small group of Meowth prowling around at night. Probably looking for some food.

I took a right at the intersection and continued to walk. The moon above was bright, and the sky was cloudless. The stars twinkling all over. I stopped when I saw a shooting star. I smiled and cupped my hands together. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, to have this wish I wish tonight."

"Wait, that's not right." I laugh and then shrug. "It's the same thing. I wish that everything can change from here on. I would really like to be a different person by tomorrow. Hopefully someone that can attract Dillon. And I really want to have my own Pokemon. One that is unique and different than anyone else."

* * *

"Bye, Miranda!" I say as I leave her house.

"Bye Kelli!" Miranda calls from upstairs.

I decided to take the shortcut through the forest to get home. Every time I leave Miranda's, I always take this route. It's quicker this way anyway. The forest was quiet. The only sounds were a few Hoothoot and Noctowl in the distance. I made my way around a few trees, when I spotted something in the distance. It was a bright light.

I snuck around to see where it was coming from, and noticed there was a camp there. Several guys were sleeping, and some were snoring loudly. There were also several cages near them, but they were empty, except for one, that I could tell.

_Pokemon hunters!_ I ducked behind the bushes when one of them rolled over on his back. _I have to rescue that Pokemon._

I crawled towards the cage with the Pokemon in it. As I made my way up to it, I froze. It was that very Pokemon Miranda was talking about earlier. A Mew. It's slumped body was breathing heavy, and it's eyes were closed. It had some wounds all over it, too.

I crawled up to it and started to whisper to it as I tried to find a way to open the cage. "It's OK, I'll help you out of there." It was locked. I needed a key to save it. And the key was attached to one of the sleeping guys. "Crap. Hold on, OK?"

It opened it's eyes a little and slowly lifted it's head, staring at me. _No, it's quite alright. _

_What was that? _I thought.

_It's me, Mew. _

It sounded like it was in pain, too. _Don't worry, I'll get you out of this cage._

_I'm not long for this world. I'm too wounded to be healed, and too exhausted to heal myself. Listen to me, Kelli._

It knew my name? And it could speak telepathy. That was new.

_Kelli, I sense you have a kind heart. Your soul is pure white._ It's weak paw reached out and touched my hand. _I know that this choice I make is right, now. You deserve this._

"Deserve what?" I whispered to it. "What are you talking about?"

_This gift. I'm giving you a gift. I hope you use it, well._ Before I could say anything, Mew's body grew bright, and turned white. I was taken back. I gasped. My body felt as light as a feather. I felt something course through my body. A new energy.

Before I knew it, my eyes were droopy, and I fell asleep. That last thing I saw was that Mew's body was slowly fading away.

* * *

"Damen, could you go wake your sister? Honestly, I told her not to stay out to late." My mom complained as Damen then rushed up the stairs.

"Hey, sis, time to wake up!" he called as he jumped on my bed. My body jumped up at this, and I frowned as I let out a small yelp in surprise.

"Damen, don't do that!" I shouted at him.

I looked at his face. He had a surprised look on his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open. He pointed up at me, and started to speak. "Kelli, you...you...!"

"What? Spill it!" I cried, and looked at my mirror to my right. What I saw made me scream my lungs out. I rushed out of my bed and over to my mirror, terror was my main emotion at the moment. Both my hands reached up to the top of my head. At the top were two pink, long ears. I started to pull at them, and winced in pain as I did. Then I poked one, and they both shot up, and then back down. I let out another scream.

"Sis! You have a tail, too! Look!"

I dared not to look. But I did, and I cried out again. There were six, orange Little curly tails near my butt. I reached behind me to pull one of them and I winced in pain once again.

"What's going on!?" I let out.

"Kelli!?" My parents shouted as they bolted into the room, and froze when they saw me. "Kelli?" The echoed each other.

Tears were brimming my eyes now as I held myself. Then my body started to grow a bright, white light, and the ears and the tail were gone. But in their place, I sprouted Butterfree wings, a green leak grew from my forehead like a Chikorita's, and my hands became a red and blue rose, like a Roselia.

"Wow! This is the best Birthday ever!" Damen cied out and then hugged me tightly.


	2. The Legend

I sat on the couch, wrapped in the blue comforter. I'm still stunned by what happened earlier this morning. And it still hasn't stopped! It just keeps on happening. I don't think I've been my normal, non-Pokemon self for at least more then two minutes. Right now I three, Tauros's tails, and my hands are hooves. I don't know what I'm going to do!

My mother is devastated, as well as my dad. They don't seem to know what to do. I don't know what to do, and Damen seems to have a mischievous look on his face, and he's thinking about doing something.

I think I'm going to have to drop out of school. Be home schooled. Miranda! What am going to tell her?! And I'll never go to prom with Dillon. All I can say is, I got what I wished for. I wanted to be different, and I got it.

"Squirtle!" Damen calls out. My body glows a white color, and all of a sudden, my body is encased in a Squirtle's shell. I glare at my brother.

"Damen, you are so dead!"

"You have to catch me first" He shouts and then runs away as I throw the comforter off of me and get off the couch to run, but I fall on my belly, well shell, in this case. I can't do this!

"Damen, go to your room." My dad demands.

Damen goes slowly, still looking at me with a smug look. "I'm going to get a drink first." He says and heads into the kitchen.

"Kelli?" My mother starts. "I think it's best if we take you out of school for now. I'll home school you."

"What? I can't quit school! It'll go on my record." I protest. "And I don't want you to quit your job just to home school me."

"This is no laughing matter, Kelli." My body glows white and I returned to my normal self for now. "We don't know what's wrong with you. You can't seem to control it,and there's no way you're going to school like that."

I look down as she spoke to me. She was right. Absolutely right. I have no choice. Miranda's gonna freak when she learns this.

"Why don't you go to your room for now." My dad cuts in.

"Okay." I sigh in defeat. I get up and walk up the stairs and down the hall.

"Ponyta!" Damen calls out and there was a thumb upstairs as My body fell to the floor. My legs became a Ponyta's legs, and the rest of my body fell forward because of it.

"Dammit Damen!" I shout.

Damen erupts into laughter until my parents send him up to his room as well.

* * *

My cell phone goes off and I reach for it. The caller ID was Miranda. I sigh and answer. "Hello?"

"You sound terrible!"

"Thanks, that's just what I needed to hear." I groan.

"I'm sorry!" Miranda says. "How's Damen's B-day going?"

"Horrible."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know."

"A lot of bad stuff happening?"

"You have no idea."

"Well, I'll come over and rescue you!"

"Huh? Hey, wait-!"

She had hung up already. I moan and shut my cell phone, placing it next to me as I fall backwards onto my pillow.

Great. Now Miranda's going to find out about this. There's no way I can stop her. She's going to freak out. I groan as my body glows white again and my body changed once again. I don't even want to know what happened. I'm over it. Sick and tired of it all. Kill me now! My life is ruined. i'll never be normal. Dillon would probably never talk to me. I'll be a freak. A freak of nature. That's a better way to describe it.

"Mom!" I called down for her. I had to make her stall Miranda so she wouldn't come up here.

"What is it?" My mom asked when she opened the door.

"Miranda's coming over. Come up with something so she doesn't come up here." I demand.

My mom sighed and put a hand to her head. "I'll try. She's a stubborn child."

"I know. Do the best you can."

"I'll try." With that, she left my room.

I could only pray that she doesn't come up here. I wouldn't know how to explain it to her. I wrapped myself in my blue comforter again and waited for that dreaded knock on the door.

* * *

About five minutes later, there was a knock at the front door. My mom went towards it and opened it up to see Miranda. "Hi, Mrs. Clark."

"Oh, Miranda." My mom said. "Could you come back later? We're kinda having a family problem."

"Yeah, I know." She replied. "I've come to save Kelli from it." She walked inside and headed for the stairs.

"Miranda, you don't know what's going on. This is no laughing matter. Please, could you leave?" My mom continued.

"No can do, Mrs. Clark. I have to tell Kelli something in person anyways!" She called from upstairs and headed towards my room.

When she opened the door, I was wrapped up underneath myblue comforter, hiding all parts of my body except my face. "Wow, you look bad."

"Thanks." I mumble. I guess Mom couldn't handle it. Miranda was just too darn stubborn. "You really need to go. I've caught something, and I don't know if it's contagious." I lied, kinda.

"I'm your best friend. I'm supposed to suffer through it with you." She sat down on the bed next to me. "Now, what's going on-? Oh my gosh! yur blanket;s on fire!" She shouted as she reached for it to pull off of me.

I didn't have time to react. She pulled off the blanket faster than I could blink. I heard her gasp again.

"Your butt's on fire!" She shouted, taking off her jacket to put it out.

"Miranda. Miranda!" I raised my voice. "It's OK."

She finally got a good look at my body then. Not only was my butt was on fire, but my legs were bird-like, and I had wings on my back. She gasped and then fell off the bed. "Kelli! This is serious! What's happened to you?!"

"I don't know!" I cried. "This has been happening ever since this morning!"

"You have different Pokemon body parts. This is not normal!" Miranda stood up then, crawling back on my bed.

"You'd better accept this as normal, because I don't know how long it will last." I groaned. "I didn't ask for this. I don't want this!"

"Dude, no one does." Miranda answered.

"I know."

"What happened yesterday? Maybe that might give us some clues." Miranda was sharp. She had said she always wanted to be a Detective when she was older.

"Well, yesterday, on my way to your house, I saw a shooting star and made a wish-."

"What wish did you make?" She cut me off.

"I wished to be different. To be different for Dillon."

"Well, you got what you wished for. Continue."

"Then when I left your house, I went through my little short cut through the forest and found a camp of Pokemon Hunters. Inside one of the cages was a Mew. I went to rescue it, but it started to speak to me, saying it was useless. It then commented on me, saying I have pure heart and soul. Then I saw a bright light, the Mew was gone, and I woke up in my room like this!"

"You remember that legend about the Mew?" Miranda asked.

"No, I don't." I replied.

Miranda then jumped off my bed and went to my computer. She then went on the Internet and searched up our town's legends. She went to a site, and the first legend mentioned was the one about a Mew.

I got off my bed, which was hard when you had bird legs and feet. It took me a minute to get to walk, and by he time I did, my body became white and I had my normal legs again. My butt wasn't on fire, and there were no more wings. In their place was a long, pink tail, and my hands have become pincers, like Krabby. I sigh, and then walk over to the computer.

"OK, here's the Legend. Apparently, when this town was formed,there was a young girl on the brink of death from an unknown disease. This took place during the early years, like around the late 1700's. Well, according to eye witness's, her dad, she was visited by a Mew. The Mew began to talk to the girl and then there was a bright light. The next day, the girl was healthy again, but there was something off about her. She would occasionally gain parts of Pokemon until she lost her mind and stayed a Pokemon forever. They believe that she became a Mew and went on through life as a Pokemon."

I gulped. "That's so similar to my story."

"But it's different. You weren't on the brink of death, that Mew was, right?" I nod. "It's the complete opposite of the legend, but yet so similar."

"I hope that I don't lose my mind and end up like her." I say.

"You won't." Miranda said. "You're too smart, and strong for that to happen."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. A Mew can shape shift into any Pokemon it wants. Maybe you've gained that Mew's powers? You can shape shift into any Pokemon, too. But you just can't control it yet."

I sat back down on my bed and sigh. "This is all so confusing."

"I know." Miranda sighed. "Flaffy."

My body became white again, and when it was over, I had white stuff on my head and around my neck. It looked like wool. I also had a pink and black tail with a blue orb at the tip of it. I glared at Miranda."What was that for?"

"A test. You can't become the actual Pokemon yet. You can only gain parts of mentioned Pokemon. I bet as this continues, you'll be able to become the full mentioned Pokemon."

"I'm not a Guinea Pig!" I shout and reach over and banged her on the head.

"I deserved that." She said in pain as she held her hand.

"Damn right you did." I mumbled.

"Oh!" Miranda popped up. "Dillon was asking about you yesterday. Right after school."

I groan in response and flop back on my bed. "That's great."

"Too bad you're half Pokemon! Then you could date him!" Miranda said.

"Shut up, Miranda!" I threw my pillow at her.

"I deserved that again!"

"Yeah, you did!"


	3. Dillon

A week has gone by so far. A week of this curse. That's what I'm calling it now. A curse. Miranda has stopped by everyday. She considers it her duty now to help me out in this crisis. All this week, she's been calling out random Pokemon names, just to see what happens. I hate it. She's playing the same game as Damen!

"Pachirisu!" Miranda called as she came inside.

My body was then encased in a bright, white light, and Miranda watched from my computer chair as my body shrunk, grew ears and a tail. When the light was gone, I was the actual Pachirisu. I glared at her with my little eyes. "Risu!"

Recently, I've been able to become the actual Pokemon. The random transformations stopped. I only turn when someone mentions any Pokemon name, or I see one out my window, if I think of one, and when someone mentions a Pokemon part. It's horrible!

"You're so adorable!" Miranda gathered my little body in her arms as I struggled against her. "I'm so jealous. I want to be able to be a Pokemon anytime I wish!"

I finally was able to jump out of her death grip and land on my bed. My body then returned to it's normal size and shape. I then throw my pillow at her face, and she takes it right on. "I deserved that."

"Yeah you did!" I shouted at her.

"Oh!" Miranda said, perking up. "Oh crap! I just remembered!" she then ruffled her hair. "You're gonna hate me for this!"

"You mean more than I already do?" I grumble.

"No, I mean, extremely hate." She whimpered.

"Get on with it so I can yell at you." I demand.

"You remember when I said Dillon was asking about you a week ago?" I nod. "Well, I said, 'Let me handle everything and see if she's OK. Come back visit her in a week.'"

I leered at her. I already had a pillow in my hands and chucked it at her head. She ducked that time. "What?!" I screamed. "He's going to come over today?!"

"Yeah." Miranda said. "I'm sorry! This was before I knew about this. I had no idea that this would happen to you when I talked to him then." she pleaded her case.

I groaned and fell back on my bed. "This is bad. We can't let Dillon find out about this."

"What do you plan to do?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know. You have to stop him somehow. You still have his number on your cellphone?"

"Yuppers! I saved it just for you." she reached in her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. she flipped it open and searched for Dillon's number. "Here! Let me call him."

She pressed the dial button and put the phone to her ear. She waited a little bit.

"Hello?" Dillon's voice asked.

"Hey, this is Miranda." she said. "Remember what I said about coming today?"

"Yeah. I'm on my way."

"You can't!" she said suddenly.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because," she looked over at me. "she's ill. Extremely ill. She's not allowed to have any company over until she's better."

"Is that the reason she dropped out of school? That's a lame excuse!" He sounded agitated.

_He knows I dropped out of school!?_ I mouthed over to Miranda. She nodded.

"No, something came up. She's gonna move soon, and they were getting ready when she fell ill. So, they're waiting until she's better." Miranda lied.

"Well, that's too bad." He said and hung up the phone.

She sighed and closed her phone. "He hung up." She said.

"At least he's not coming over." I sighed in relief.

"Yeah." she then looked up at me, and smiled. "Bellossom."

"Damn it, Miranda!" I cried before my body glowed white. Once it was gone, I had become a Bellosoom. I crossed my short little arms and glared at her.

"I couldn't help it! I'm so sorry, Kelli!" Miranda whined.

* * *

Downstairs, there was knock at the door. Damen was downstairs, so he ran to the door. When he opened it up, there stood Dillon. Dillon was a tall boy, with short black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with a black jacket on with the hoodie on because it was raining.

"Hey, is Kelli home?" He asked.

"Yeah." Damen said with a smug smile. "She's upstairs. Last door on the right."

"Thanks, little dude." he ruffled Damen's hair, who got away from it. "Doesn't look like you're moving."

"We're not moving." Damen said as he closed the door. "Who are you?"

"Dillon. Miranda called, saying you guys were moving." Dillon answered, heading for the stairs.

"Oh! they did that to keep you away." Damen said as he ran into the kitchen. "Here, bring this up to them. They're expecting me anytime with this." It was two glasses full of lemonade.

"Thanks." Dillon said, grabbing the two glasses and headed up the stairs. Damen ran in front of him and pointed to the room with a small giggle. Dillon walked up, and could hear the two girls talking about something.

Damen knocked on the door.

"It's about time you brought the lemonade, Damen!" I cried as i opened the door, wrapped in my blue comforter. I froze when I opened the door, seeing Dillon there.

"Eevee!" Damen shouted as he ran away.

I gasped and turned away from Dillon, covering my entire being with the comforter. My body glowed white.

Dillon watched my body slump to the floor. He had a confused expression on his face as he watched this whole thing.

Miranda reacted fast and got in front of Dillon. "You have to go, now!" she said, trying to push him out the door.

Dillon shoved her aside and handed her the two glasses as he walked inside my room. He squatted down and reached for the comforter, and pulled it up slightly. "Kelli?" He asked. He then saw the small, cowering Eevee there. He had an even more puzzling look on his face. "Kelli?"

Suddenly, my body glowed white again, making him jump up in surprise. A few seconds later, I was my normal self. I sat sitting on all fours, and I quickly stood up. "Dillon, please don't freak out!"

I watched as Dillon's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body fall back on the floor. He fainted. I gasped and reached for him, and Miranda helped me out to lay him down on my bed.

"Oh man!" I cried. "He freaked out! what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Make it up. Say that he was having a day dream or something. I don't know!" Miranda replied.

"He saw everything! He's not going to let this go. And oh! The cutest guy in school is on my bed! I can't believe this is happening!"

"This is no time to be having a panic attack. This is very serious!" Miranda said in a serious tone. "When he leaves, you have to start working on being able to control this gift. Turn only whenever you want to."

"Easier said than done, Miranda." I rolled my eyes.

Dillon then moved his head to the side and started to groan in pain. His eyes fluttered open wide and he quickly sat up. "Kelli!" He saw me there, standing at the foot of my bed, looking as normal as ever. "Kelli, you were...I mean, you...! An Eevee?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. Everything that you saw was real."

"But...how?" Dillon asked as he started to ruffle his black hair. "This doesn't seem real."

"I know what you mean." Miranda replied.

"This is why you tried to keep me away?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but... you know." Miranda replied.

"Wow..." Dillon started.

"Dillon, let me explain everything." I said and sat down at the foot of my bed.

"Yeah, please." Dillon sighed.


	4. Gaining control

Okay, so this is how my week went. I made a wish on a shooting star, that was mistake number one. Then, I end up finding a hurt Mew in a cage, at a Pokemon hunter's camp. I decided to rescue it, like a good little girl. Mistake number two. Because i wake up the new morning, with the powers of a Mew. So, at first, I would have different parts of Pokemon, at any random times. I had no control over it. Then Miranda found out this gift and used it whenever she felt like it. So, he said any random cute Pokemon, and I turned into them. And then, the crush of my life, a jerk he may be, came over and found out this secret. Now, he wants to help me with it, and to keep it a secret. Well, that can't be considered a mistake, more like a life long dream of mine. To be able to hang out with Dillon, and gain his trust, and possibly fall in love.

Like that would ever happen. He's far too interested in other girls besides me. I'm probably a no one to him, just a friend. Just someone to hang out with.

"Hey, Kelli? It's me, Dillon." The voice from the other door said with a knock. It made me jump off my bed and fall onto the floor. "Kelli?!" He quickly opened the door, and saw me on the floor. He sighed in relief.

"Dillon! Oh, I just...uh...got scared." I gave a nervous chuckle, and stood up, dusting myself off. "Dillon, what are you doing here?" I changed the subject.

"I came over to see how you were doing." He closed the door behind him. "Miranda gave me a call to come in her place. Apparently, she's out of town today."

"Oh yeah. She's been telling me all about it yesterday." I sat back down on my bed. "Her favorite band was playing in Pewter city today. I forget their names."

"She gave me specific instructions too." He took out his awesome cool flip phone as he went through his texts. "She said, 'Try to get her to control this gift/curse. Say random Pokemon names, until she can actually stop turning into them.'"

I slapped my head with my hand and sighed. "Miranda..."

"Well, you don't want to disobey her. i learned that last year when we had to work together as partners. She wanted to take the lead, I wanted to take the lead, so she threw a pencil and hit my in my eye."

I gave him an small frown. "Please don't."

"She's actually right. If you want to go back to school, you need to learn to control it." He shrugged.

"I guess it's fine if you help me." I say, blushing a tiny bit.

"Okay then." He then cleared his throat. "Clefairy."

My body gave off a bright white light, and Dillon watched as my body shrunk and when the light faded away, I had become a Clefairy.

"You're supposed to try to stop it, Kelli." He said.

My body then returned to normal in a bright light. "I'm trying. It's hard." I whined.

"Well, try harder." He replied. "Persian."

My body began to glow white, and stopped as soon as my body turned into a Persian, but it never faded, as my body then began to turn back to normal. The light faded andI was normal again. "I did it!"

"Not all the way though. You need to stop it before it even happens." Dillon then closed his eyes as he thought of another Pokemon.

"You sound like my mom, and Miranda put together." I complained.

"Glameow."

I closed my eyes, and tried to think. Think of me. Think of myself. _Kelli! My name is Kelli! I'm not a Pokemon, I'm a human! _My body glowed white, but it never changed. It jut stayed it's normal shape. The light faded.

"Hey, you did it. Now you need to learn to control it before the light things happens." He said, with a bright smile that could light up anyone's heart.

I sat there, and my head felt a little dizzy. I almost felt faint. I started to wobble as the room started to spin all around me. I put a hand to my head, and the last thing I saw was Dillon's worried face, and his arms reaching out to catch me. "Kelli! Kelli?!" His voice started to fade away as I fell forwards into the darkness.

* * *

When I woke up again, my vision was in a blur. The ceiling fan above me was spinning. I was sweating real bad, too. I took my blanket to wipe the cold sweat from my brow. I moaned a little bit as I slowly sat up, rubbing my hand through my hair. The last thing I remember was trying to control this curse, and then nothing but Dillon's face. _Dillon!_

But there he was. He was sitting at my computer chair, asleep. His head lay on my bed as he snored slightly. He looked so cute there, sleeping. He must have been worried about me. I felt calm and a little giddy at that. I blushed a whole lot as my hand slowly, and shakily, reached to his face, and softly brushed the hair out from his eyes. Wow, his hair was soft!

He snorted and made another funny noise I couldn't explain. I quickly jumped, scared that he found me doing that, and pulled my hand to stop my beating heart, and calm myself at the same time.

"Huh? Wha?" he sat up and rubbed his eyes, quickly finding mine. He smiled his cute little smile and sighed in relief. "Kelli, I'm glad you're okay."

"What happened?" I asked, my voice quivering a bit.

"You passed out. Probably from using up too much energy from trying to stop it." He sighed once again. "You gave me such a scare. I didn't know what happened."

"Oh?" I asked, still quivering.

"Yeah. While you were asleep, your body was going crazy." That made me blush a lot, and thoughts popped into my head. Thoughts I never wanted to think about.

"L-l-like h-how?!" I asked, shaking like crazy and hiding my blushing face.

"Well, when you passed out, your body when into a total spasm as you kept turning into different Pokemon back to back to back. I was scared. Then it quieted down and I fell asleep."

I sighed a big sigh of relief. I think my blushing face is still there. "Oh, that's odd."

"but hey, I got to go now. It's a little late. I'll come by tomorrow, too." He stood up, and waved. "C'ya." Then he opened my door, left, and closed it. I fell backwards onto my pillow, pulled the blanket over me, and talked to myself. Well, more like shouted. "Are you crazy!? He wasn't looking at your body! He...he.....OH!" I sighed. "I'm an idiot when it comes to this stuff! and a pervert!"


End file.
